The present invention relates in general to cornice lighting fixtures for use in public transit vehicles, and more particularly, to an improved lighting fixture for installation in a cove or cornice of a vehicle and which provides access to the air duct region between the fixture and vehicle body, while illuminating and retaining an advertising car card in place.
Several card-carrying cornice lighting fixtures are known in the art. One type of cornice lighting fixture for public transit vehicles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,415. This fixture is of unitary pultrusion construction and includes a trim panel for holding a car card, integral with a light housing. While this construction is said to satisfy a need for economy of manufacture, this fixture must, however, be custom cut to provide necessary apertures or removed entirely from the vehicle to provide access to an air duct behind the fixture, and such access is generally only available after removing the advertising card.
Another vehicle lighting fixture designed for use in public transit vehicles such as railway cars is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,161. This type includes through-running beams, one on each side of the vehicle, upon which advertising card receptacles are anchored. A card backing plate of this type of fixture is secured by screws at one edge and by a flange at an opposite edge. Access to an enclosed duct behind the card backing plate is provided by removing an advertising card supported on the card backing plate and unfastening the plate.
Yet another vehicle lighting system for illuminating an advertising card as well as for general vehicle illumination is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,807 which is adapted to be installed in the vehicle cornice. The fixture is mounted to a vehicle ceiling surface and to a deck member. The deck member and ceiling define a duct for cables or ventilation.
These references recognize the need to access the fluorescent lamps of the fixtures for replacement purposes and the like, by providing removable lenses or bezels, but they generally do not provide ready access to an enclosed air plenum above the fixture.
Today's public transit vehicles are equipped with sophisticated electrical apparatus to operate lights, bells, buzzers, air conditioners and other complex equipment, all of which must be placed in spaces which do not interfere with the passengers' safety and comfort. The cove formed by the adjacent sidewall and ceiling of such vehicles is uniquely suited to house air ducts, cables, and electrical and mechanical devices. There exists a need to provide ready access to these spaces with minimal delay.
Furthermore, it is desirable to provide such access without resorting to customizing panels with access doors and the like. Additionally, it is desirable to provide such access without disturbing an advertisement card held in the fixture.